A Call Beyond
A Call Beyond is a Hunter Tool in Bloodborne. Description Availability *Lumenflower Gardens: **It is past the breakable window in front of the lamp, on a corpse resting atop the right rail. Characteristics For 7 Quicksilver Bullets, players will unleash a massive barrage of tiny Arcane orbs. Most will strike the area around the caster, while others will lock on to whatever foe the caster is locked on to. It tracks better at range, and the larger the target, the better. However, it should be used in last resorts or at least with strategic planning due to its ravenous consumption of bullets. Notes *It is one of the most dangerous Hunter Tools to fight against. Extreme caution is advised. *Players are safest when dodging towards the side of the caster when the orbs are shot out. It is recommended that players also unlock so their dodge turns into a roll, thus increasing the invincibility frames and increasing their chances of escaping unscathed from the blast. A safer alternative is interrupting the attack by firing at the caster before the item is used. *Notably high ranking members of the Healing Church use this powerful tool. All known users are as follow: **Yurie, the Last Scholar **Micolash, Host of the Nightmare **Imposter Iosefka **Forgotten Madman **Mensis Scholar Damian Trivia *It is interesting that many enemies within the game are capable of using at least a variation of the attack this Hunter Tool unleashes. While humans like the member of the Choir at Byrgenwerth and Micolash appear to be using the tool itself, the various Kin type enemies are capable of doing it innately; enemies like the Celestial Minion, Celestial Emissary, the patients in the Research Hall within the Hunter's Nightmare and Ebrietas. All of these enemies will also raise their hands as if beckoning the sky in order to summon the orbs, during this moment a portal seems to appear, leading to outer space. It's also interesting how even the Phantasm itself, the one that illustrates A Call Beyond is positioning itself upright, almost completely vertical, with its tendrils shooting upwards. **The Living Failures appear to do something similar to what was mentioned above, but they instead summon Arcane "boulders", all the while exhibiting the same signs of A Call Beyond, whereas they raise their hands and summon a giant rift that reflects the cosmos. However, this effect is also used by Rom, though she does not display a rift when raining down these boulders. *The item's name is likely based on a short story by H.P. Lovecraft, "From Beyond", which focuses on monsters that are beyond the human range of perception. This theme is similar to the theme surrounding the Great Ones, whose power "A Call Beyond" is channelling. *In the early version of Bloodborne, "A Call Beyond" was originally going to be called "Anger of Kos". **It acted much differently from the retail version. It would originally call down a single small meteorite. Much like the early version of Augur of Ebrietas, the meteorite cannot be aimed and lands in a random position. Gallery Tumblr nryjfalHmo1rn9ge0o1 540.gif|Micolash use A Call beyond Anger_of_Kos.gif|The early version of A Call Beyond A Call Beyond №1.png Call_beyond_closer_look.jpg|Call beyond zoomed in Call Beyond model.jpg|Closer look of the model for the Call Beyond gif taken of the early version A Call Beyond are taken by Meph, here's a link to her wiki https://www.bloodborne-wiki.com Category:Offensive Items Category:Hunter Tools